shadow of eyes
by Toads-Minion
Summary: this is my first love stroy. it's joey and mai
1. Default Chapter

Shadow of eyes  
  
y.richie-sorry. My poor aiboue has caught the flu...but he refused to take a leave of absence. So  
while he is safely sleeping in our soul room ,I am writing what he told me to.  
  
  
"*sigh* I hate Saturday nights...all of my friends are out having fun and I'm stuck here on the  
roof.."said Joey wheeler. "I just feel so lonely....I wish I had someone to talk...well, I might as  
well take a walk around town."  
  
  
  
"*sigh* I hate Saturday nights....everyone else is out with there friends, and I'm stuck at home  
watching tv because I have no friends at all..."said mai valentine. "I wish I had someone to talk  
to...well, no point moping around here all night. I guess I'll just walk around a bit."  
  
  
  
"Jeez! It sure is cold out tonight..."said Joey walking through the park. "I must have been  
walking for hours! I better get home...wait...someone's sitting at that tree! I have nothing better to  
do, so I might as well see if it's someone I know."  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, it sure is cold out...."said mai walking to the park. "I've been walking around forever!  
I'm getting kinda tired.... I think I'm gonna take a quick rest at that tree awhile." said mai as she  
walked over to the tree. "Well...I better be getting home...hey wait...who is that walking over  
here?"said mai, still sitting at the tree.  
  
"Oh hey mai..."said Joey nervously. "What's a beautiful girl like you doin' alone on a Saturday  
night?"said Joey with a sudden burst of confidence. "I could ask the same of you, Joey."said mai   
giving Joey a teasing smile. They trudged a small bit closer. "So...you didn't answer my  
question.."said Joey blushing. A little closer. "Why do you want to know?" questioned mai.  
Closer. "Well....I was wonerin' if you wern't doin' anything you might....want to catch a movie  
with me or somethin'...."said Joey, blushing even more. Closer. "I'd love to." said mai. Closer.  
"I hope you know I'm not watching any chick flick."said Joey, nudging toward mai. "Oh, just  
shut up Joey..."said mai, pressing her lips slowly against Joey's. "I love yo-" Joey tried to say.  
"Shh...I know...I do to..."said mai.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
y.richie-so...do you like it so far? If I get positive reviews I'll make new chapters. 


	2. rivalry

M.richie-here is the next chapter, and my first cliffhanger!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Huh? Where am I? I'm in my room...so..everything that happened last night was a dream..."said  
Joey. Joey let out a little yelp as he seen mai when he rolled over."huh? Where am I?"asked Mai.  
"Um...are you mad at all?"asked Joey with a anime sweat drop."no. why would I be mad? Wait..  
Before you awnser...I need to tell you something... I.. I love you..."said Mai."......I love you too  
Mai.."said Joey. "so..you want to go to the mall and tell everyone?"asked mai. "Alright!"said  
Joey.  
  
  
  
"Hey Joey! I got your message on the phone!" said yugi. "Me, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura got  
here as soon as we could!"said yugi, pushing his hand through his hair. "Don't forget me young  
one." Said yami. "Oops! Sorry yami! Anyway... what did you need to tell us?" asked yugi.  
"Well... me and Mai.... are going out..."said Joey.   
  
"Wow! That's great Joey!"said yugi. Everyone was congratulating Joey when yami said  
"yugi.. I've got some..shopping to do." "What kind of shopping?"asked yugi. " O_o' umm... I...  
umm..personal shopping..." said yami. "What kind of personal shopping?" asked yugi. "...you  
know..PERSONAL shopping.."said yami "I don't understand.."said yugi. "Uh, yugi how about I  
take you to the video games.."said Bakura. "Ok!"said yugi "thank you!"mouthed yami to bakura.  
"No problem." bakura whispered back. Everyone went with yugi and bakura except yami, who  
went to get his PERSONAL shopping out of the way, and Joey and Mai,who stayed in the food  
court and talked.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight Joey?"asked Mai "how about I take you to hydro land  
tomorrow?"suggested Joey. "Sure!" said Mai.  
  
  
"well, I'm a little early. I'll watch the people on the waters slide until Joey gets here."said  
Mai. "Oh man I'm late!"said Joey running down the road. All the sudden a hand pulled Joey into  
an ally. "Hey what are you doing!?" cried Joey. The attacker pulled out a pistol, and rammed the  
handle hard into Joey's temple, knocking him out. "You don't deserve Mai, you scum. She's  
mine."said the attacker. The attacker slowly pulls off his mask to reveal that his is none other  
then.....  
  
M.richie-now how is that for a cliffhanger, huh? Looks like your gonna have to wait to find out  
who it is. If you make a guess in your review, and you get a email from me, your guess was right! 


End file.
